Pools Of Blood
by allzluvsvampires
Summary: Now the games are over. Everything seems perfect, but how perfect is life after the games?
1. Chapter 1

Cato's POV

I was on the train now, sitting at a wooden table with Clove across from me. The images of tributes were going through my head. That boy from district twelve seems to be pretty strong, but that didn't matter. Only one thing stuck out in my head: The girl, in the blue dress, taking over for her sister. Just thinking about her made me scowl. I could not wait to see what score she would get in the training center.  
>"Cato is something wrong?" Clove asked.<br>"Nothing, just that girl from District Twelve who took over for her sister. There is just something about her."  
>"I know, it makes me wonder, what would her stupid sister will look like when she dies."<br>This thought makes me laugh, I could see it now, her sister's eyes growing big and watery, tears escalading down her face.  
>But another thought came through my head: that if I have to live and win, Clove would have to die. Oh well, we could team up and one of us would die of hunger sooner or later. Or I could wait until she falls asleep and kill her then. Now I was just inching to go to the training center and show the judges how good I was with the spear. Nobody else would stand a chance, unless they were clever; like that redhead that looked like a fox.<p>

It was about time the train reached the capitol. When Clove and I first stepped out of the train car the crowd went crazy. Getting louder as each group of tributes walked out. Most of them looked scared. Others looked sick to their stomachs. I could care less. Clove and I walked to the capitol with our heads held high. I could see the tributes from district 12 following that damn Effie Trinket with her constantly perky attitude, and drunken Haymitch following behind. Haymitch probably caused district twelve to not have so many sponsors since the reaping. The thought of him tumbling off the stage made me smirk. Nice mentor, District 12.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters

This story is rated T for language and later violence.

Cato's POV

The train finally reached a stop at the capitol. I took one last look at Clove before stepping off the train. My stomach felt weak as I looked at her dark black hair and the way it framed her face, the way her eyes shone in the light…

_Stop it,_ I thought, _the games are coming up and you are going to make allies, but at some point you have to kill them to win._ But for some reason I preferred thinking about Clove than the games which was odd for a Career like me.

Later that night after I took a shower and hopped on top of my bed and started thinking about how I would want the games to play out. My dream arena could have any type of weather (preferably more cold than hot) and the cornucopia would be filled with an assortment of weapons from spears to maces. Then I would grab all I could and make allies with all the careers and anyone who was a good fighter. Next I would hunt until I had enough meat to last for months. Lastly we would set up camp and protect the food and supplies, and create shifts for games that way nobody would fall asleep while on guard and nobody would even leave a measly fingerprint on our precious supplies.

But then of course I would have to find a way to get rid of all the allies, including Clove. Oh well, I'll let the Gamemakers do it. But for some reason I didn't want Clove to die. I could not handle the thought of her bleeding to death or even worse getting blown to bits or dying of hunger. Then I thought of how damn stupid I am for letting Clove get in my way of wanting to win the games all I wanted to do was forget about Clove and let her escape from my life or the whole world, maybe I should just kill her first thing and get it over with. But then her face shows up in my head her eyes sparkling and her dark hair…

That was it. I shot up and with every heartbeat came a new wave of rage and finally I couldn't hold it in anymore and I stood before those damned white walls of this capitol building and within a matter of seconds I produced a hole the size of a bowling ball.

After that I started to calm down and walked out the door of my room and stood by the front of the elevator where guess-who (Clove) just _had_ to show up.

After a while Clove started to speak "Nice redecoration."

"Yeah guess I was getting pre-games jitters" I replied sarcastically, and with that said she started laughing a melodic laugh that strangely reminds me of swords clashing.

We got into the elevator and Clove pressed the button to the roof. As it glided up we exchanged glances and she still was smiling her eyes sparkling. Five minutes of silence passed before it was broken by my voice,

"I heard that there is a force field surrounding here so nobody jumps off before the games, not that I would." After that nobody spoke. Then Clove came closer to me step by step by step by step until we were face-to-face. I tried to think of hunting in the games instead of Clove but then our lips touched, and we started to kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.

Rated T for language and later violence

Cato's POV

I woke up in the morning with a kind of happiness I only get after fighting. It was a strange feeling.

The clouds outside turned darker and before I knew it rain plinked against the window like pieces of shattered glass. What a great day to be representing the capitol, I thought with an edge of sarcasm. Hopefully my styling team wouldn't torture me that much. I hated when people messed with my hair and told me what I needed to wear. But when that time comes I will come up with strategies for the games.

All my life I had been preparing myself for the upcoming events. I couldn't wait until I turned twelve so I could be reaped for the games. Then a few years later the amazing moment finally came. I was happier than hell, determined to win. Then love gets in the way and attempts to ruin everything. Never before had I loved anything but my family and fighting. Now, refilled with rage, I walked down to breakfast. At the table I found out I was going to be mentored today, which personally, I'd rather not.

* * *

><p>I ate as much as I could, which, trust me, is a lot. My plan was to gain a few pounds and become stronger before the games. Today my mentor first was going to help me with my skills. My mentor was Brutus, a past victor of the games. We started walking to a room with white leather couches and a great view of the capitol since it was a penthouse apartment.<p>

"So," Brutus started, "What is your best skill towards the games?"

"Well I am good with anything like a spear or a sword, and hand-to-hand combat." I answered with ease. Brutus began to take notes in a notebook. Next he questioned,

"Are you going to make allies in the games, if so, with whom?"

"Of course," I said, "I was planning on being allies with Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and maybe anyone else who got a high score in the training center." This question was hard for me to answer.

I never thought of whom I would make allies with. Before I thought I would just make allies with the careers. All I knew was I did not want to be partners with that one girl, Katniss? Yeah that's her name. You see, I only remember the names of the people who I know are true born Careers. Maybe I could go without Glimmer, but the more the better. Of course if I wanted to win my allies would have to die, even Clove. But killing is the easy part. Here's how I would do it: volunteer to take guard for the night and once everyone is asleep I'd kill them all, then hunt down the other people!

If only winning the games could be easier you have to get weapons and make allies, get food, and most important STAY ALIVE! I still remember the look on my mom's face half smiling, half sad. I promised her I'd come back, and now I was ready to be the creator of the greatest bloodbath the capitol has _ever _seen. Out of all the Games this one was going to be the best.

* * *

><p>Now I walked down the corridors of the building with a defiant aura. Next stop, the acting mentor. I knew just how I wanted the capitol to think of me. I wanted to show them the bloodthirsty Cato I really am, except without all that love stuff.<p>

Turns out my mentor was a capitol citizen named Daylily, a girl who had short bubble gum pink hair. She told me that I had a natural fighter aura, and that was good for a career that was about to go into the games. The session went by fast due to my luck. But then I had to go to my damn prep team.

First they told me to shower and when I came out they put some clear gel shit into my hair, and some lotion that smelled like cologne all over my skin. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so everyone could get this over with. But of course I had to present myself to the capitol, so I _had _to look all pretty for the capitol, not that I am already handsome.

To my happiness I was finally lead to my main stylist named Marina, a girl around the age of 21. She said Clove and I were both going to be dressed as peacekeepers since District Two supplied weapons and trained peacekeepers. The white fabric was thin and durable. The helmet made me feel like I was unstoppable. I stepped on to the carriage, held my head high, and let the crowd go wild.

Thanks for reading and happy Fourth of July! :P


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Hunger Games Series or any of its characters.

Rated T for language and later violence

Cato's POV

Standing on the carriage in front of the capitol made me feel energized and I remembered what I came here for: the games. It was even better since I couldn't see Clove's face through the helmet. All I did was soak up the applauding and the cheers and ranting, all for me to win the games. Imagine once I won the games, living in the victor mansion with thousands of dollars, doing what I want. Mentoring the incoming tributes to be killing machines.

The carriage then halted to a stop and I stepped off and changed into my clothes. Next, I stepped in the elevator and strode into my room. I took a shower and went to sleep thinking about the games.

Next morning I woke up and ate breakfast and headed down to the training room where many tributes were trying to learn as many useful facts as possible. I saw that Marvel was already getting started on hand-to-hand combat. _That's what I'm here for_, I thought. I was all about fighting and killing and being the winner of the games. That's what I was thinking after I won the first wrestling match against Marvel, then, Clove entered the room. _Don't look at her,_ I thought, _because if you do then all you will think about is her when you are going to show the capitol you are the winner of these games_.

When I left the training room I had to get ready to get my training score, which meant I had to get my strength and confidence higher than it already was. I took a shower and styled my hair and put on a black shirt and dark jeans. I punched the air pretending like I was fighting someone in the games. I was ready.

As I walked down the corridors and went down the elevator I felt a rush of excitement, it was time to show everyone the true Cato! The waiting room had a curved cream-colored leather couch and a flat screen TV to show who was left to go into the judging room. It was convenient that I was in District Two because the judges wouldn't be tired of watching tribute after tribute after tribute.

First Marvel walked in with a smirk on his pale face. Then he walked out and Glimmer walked in, I was starting to get impatient and anxious. At last Glimmer walked out and I stood up prepped myself and walked in.

Inside the room was a bunch of bars for climbing, loads of weapons, paints, and five judges from the capitol. I headed for the weapons and picked up a long sword. I next found a mannequin made of rubber dressed as a tribute from the past. I made the mannequin hang from the bars so it looked like it was standing up. Next I held the sword and climbed to the highest point on the bars and jumped down and sliced the mannequin in half. But I wasn't done yet. I grabbed some rope and set up the only kind of trap I knew how to make. I next took a large empty tin of paint and threw it into the trap and the trap snapped shut with a _thud_. I turned to the judges and spoke with confidence, "I'm done with my presentation."

That was the easy part. The hard part was waiting for the scores. I paced around my room and soon got a headache and became anxious and worried that I did bad. But who else could climb those bars holding a sword and keep balance then jump down without hurting themselves, then slice a mannequin in half? I didn't know. I turned on the TV. The scores were starting to show, here is what I saw:

District One

Marvel: 7

Glimmer: 6

District Two

Cato: 11

Clove: 11

I shut the TV off. It was all I needed to see. All I knew was that I did good and Clove did good and I did not need to worry. I only had to deal with tomorrow then it will be off with the games!

That night I fell asleep easily and had no dreams. When I woke up I did the usual routine: shower, eat breakfast, see what you had to do next. Well what I had to do next was get ready for a damn interview! Although I love the whole games thing the last thing I want to do was be interviewed by a guy who has matching hair and eyeshadow and sometimes even lipstick! Could you imagine a guy like that! One year he died his hair a dark crimson red so it looked like he was bleeding. I took my mind off Caesar and walked down to my prep team. My hair was _again_ filled with some slimy substance and looked somewhat spiky. They wanted to present me as tough, so I ended up wearing dark makeup and with comfortable clothes that highlighted my muscles and were easy to move in. Then I was directed to eat dinner and head down to the interview room.

I ate dinner quickly and headed off to the waiting area were there was yet _another_ TV to show the interviews going on. _Great,_ I thought, _not only do I have to answer questions I also get to be watched by the other tributes and all the capitol citizens._

Soon someone called me in for the interview. Caesar didn't look too bad this time. His hair, eyelids, and lips were all a light lavender color that didn't make me shudder.

"So, Cato," he spoke, "Are you looking forward to the games?"

This was easy to answer.

"In fact I have always been ready for the games." I replied. He laughed. I felt at ease. Only about two minutes left. Caesar spoke again,

"What are the benefits of being a career?" Oh, man was he purposely trying to make these hard to answer?

"Well," I started, "You can make allies with those who were prepared for the games and you always get the best supplies."

"Okay." Caesar answered, and with that the timer buzzed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Hunger Games series or any of its characters they rightfully belong to Suzanne Collins

Rated T for later violence

Cato's POV

I was full of energy when I woke up next morning since I knew it would be the start of the games. When I went up to the roof to watch the sun rise over the capitol I found Clove there.

"So," I said, "Do you want to be allies in the games?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Are you nervous?" I question.

"Sort of."

"Well, let's go eat our pre-game breakfast."

We enter the dining room together, and our mouths fall open at what we see. On the table in front of us is the most food imaginable. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, doughnuts, toast, eggs, and a whole lot more lay on the table.

"Well, I guess you got to stock up for the games!" Clove said with a laugh.

As we eat we also talk and laugh. It keeps getting closer to the time when the games have to start. Every five minutes Clove looks a shade paler. I'm starting to worry.

Soon enough I am dressed in my arena outfit: a knee length black thermal jacket, cargo pants, an army green shirt, and nice hunting boots. I was ready. I strode into the elevator tube thingy and was shot up into the arena. In front of me I saw a small lake, scrawny pines, not a lot of grass, and the golden cornucopia overflowing with weapons. This was my dream. I got ready for when they fired the shot so I could start.

_BOOM!_

I hopped off my platform and dashed for the cornucopia. I was the first one there I grabbed a sword and slung my pack onto my back. Clove was there next she filled up her jacket with every knife in sight. More tributes started coming I slashed so fast I didn't know which tributes I killed. All I could tell was only the careers and the people who ran away. I don't know how but somehow that Peeta kid or Lover Boy as we liked to call him still made it.

"Can we be allies?" He mumbled, exhaling deeply.

"What are you good at?" I questioned, next he asked Clove for her knife. Surprisingly, when he threw it, it landed only about a three inches away from where we told him to throw it.

"Okay, then," I replied, "You may be allies with us."

That night we set up the tents and sleeping bags and started a raging bonfire. Clove and I went out hunting that night and returned with a strange bird that Marvel identified as Groosling, and we also caught two rabbits. Clove was a good hunter, she walked quietly and when she threw her knife she hit her target. I showed her how to set up the trap I knew how to make, which successfully caught one rabbit.

It was nice to sit down and eat and plan out the rest of the games. The anthem went on and I saw that there are seventeen tributes left, including Clove, our allies, and myself. I wondered were that Fire girl was, probably hiding in a tree somewhere with not enough food. The thought made me happy. Careers always had enough food; I would never die of starvation. Tonight I did not have to guard, so I just went inside the tent, went in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

That night I dreamed about something that would probably never happen: Clove and I being victors. Throughout the whole history of the Games never have there been two victors. But maybe this would be the first year.

I woke up when it was still dark. Turns out, Lover Boy snores, I mean he snores _really_ loud. I was about to punch him. I found some torn up fabric and stuffed it in my ears, and attempted to fall asleep, again.

I ended up taking guard. It was a nice cool night. With no wind and lots of clouds and stars. The moon was a pale, waxy white. It cast down little rays of light. For a small amount of time the arena holds no trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins

As the sun started to rise, rain started to fall. At first it fell in little drops that hardly got anything wet, but as time went on the drops got so big that if one hit you, you would be soaked to your skin. I went back into the tent and grabbed one of the gray raincoats from the supplies, so I could go hunting. It was not easy to find animals in this sort of weather. It was about and hour before the only thing I could find was an unfortunate groosling, just waiting for the rain to stop. I stood below the tree it was in and waited for it to go to sleep.  
>I must have stood there for a half hour before it finally tucked its head under its wing. In one swift motion I climbed onto the first branch of the tree with the sword now into my hand. The tree was easy to climb. I went from one branch to the next until I was about only two feet away from the sleeping bird. Queitly I took a few steps closer, the suspense of the pre-killing filled me with adrenaline. In the next few minutes the only sound you could hear were the drops of rain, falling onto the leafs making a shelter above the groosling and I. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword without making a noise. I located where the birds heart was and thrashed my sword through the birds little heart.<br>After a minute I new the bird was dead. I took out the rope I had put in my pocket and tied the bird feet together and fastened the groosling to my belt. When I started to walk back to camp, I heard footsteps break through the sound of the falling raindrops. They were following me. I walked a little longer and pretended not to notice. So, when I got turned around I saw the face of the girl from District Ten. She was soaked from the rain, and in her hand was the smallest knife the whole arena had. She must have picked it up from the supplies that were scattered around the grass by the cornucopia, anyways, it was useless.  
>"So," I said, "What do you think of the weather today, it's a little unfortunate to see before you die."<br>"If anyone's going to die, it will be you!" She screamed. That was it. I withdrew my sword and practically slashed her in half. The cannon sounded my victory of the short fight. I stood by to watch the hover craft pick up her distorted body.  
>It was about an hour before I reached camp. Somehow Marvel and Peeta had a small fire started in a dry spot under a nearby tree. I found Clove sitting inside of the tent. I handed over the groosling.<br>"Here, you can start to clean it so we can eat later." I told her.  
>"Okay," she replied, "I heard a cannon. Was that for your poor groosling here?" She laughed.<br>" It was the girl from District Ten."  
>"Oh, well I saved you some some crackers and an apple for breakfast."<br>"Thanks."  
>"No problem."<br>And with that I strode out to the fire while Clove cleaned the groosling. Glimmer walked out of her tent sleepily and jumped when a raindrop hit her head. Sometimes the tributes from District One don't know what happens outside. She ran to the fire and hugged Marvel. I had to admit They would make a good couple. But I would be sure that I won the games. Mabye they would die together.  
>Before I knew it we getting ready to go to sleep and take shifts for the night. The only people that died today were the girl from District Ten and the boy from District Eight. I was wondering how that wimpy little Rue from Eleven was staying alive in the games. You would think that she would be dead already. The only thing I remember her grabbing from the scattered supplies was one wimpy pack. She had no weapons or anything of killing value. It was easy to fall asleep tonight,<br>since I new that there were two less tributes to worry about.  
>One week passed by with only a few people dying. I was surprised that the boy who had a crippled leg in District Ten is still alive. Today my plan was to go hunting with Marvel today. He walked up to me with an arrowhead in his hand.<br>"Let's Go." I said. He surprised me at how good he was at hunting. His feet moved queitly and so he made no noise at all. We walked about two miles when we saw something rustle in the trees above us. I immeadiatley looked up. In the middle of the air I saw the dark black of the jacket and the small built body underneath. It was Rue.  
>"Rue is in the trees above us," I whispered to Marvel, "We have to go get her."<br>"Got it." He whispered in reply.  
>We moved quickly following the black jacket until it fell to the ground. Marvel and I hid in a nearby tree. When the moment was right we both shot out from the tree and attacked. I punched her while Marvel tried to get a hold of her. It turns out she did have one weapon, a rock that was supposed to be a makeshift knife. Marvel got hold of her.<br>"KATNISS" she screamed, and out of the tree above us was Katniss. "I'll take care of Katniss, and you take care of Rue." I ordered Marvel.  
>Katniss was hard to catch since she was fast, but fortunately I was faster. I took her bow away so she couldn't attack me.<br>"Oh, Glimmer would just love to have this bow," I told her. In the quiver I found a knife that belonged to Clove. "Oh and I found Clove's missing knife, thanks"  
>That was when the cannon sounded. I turned and found Rue lying dead. Before Katniss could attack I slit the back of her jacket leavin a fifteen inch cut.<br>"Have a happy Hunger Games!" I said immatating Effie, "And may the odds be ever in MY favor!" 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter now that the games have started. I'm starting to update more which is good. Well keep an eye out for more chapters. If I keep getting reviews I will continue the story after the games!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins.<p>

I was walking back to camp with Marvel when I heard the cannon sound. Bye,Bye, Katniss, I thought and I looked around just in time to see her body slump to the ground. I couldn't help but smirk. But killers are never satisfied, that is why when I saw Thresh I got excited for my next kill. My hand gripped my sword that was attatched to my belt. Now I was about twenty feet away. Would this guy EVER turn around? I wondered what kind of weapons he had in store since he didn't come to the cornucopia. Now I was ten feet away. He turned around.  
>"So we meet," I said cockily, "And now we fight!" I sprinted towards him and slashed his arm. Blood gushed out from it literally spraying me. <em>It's like a shower<em>, I thought. Except I wasn't getting any cleaner.  
>"Why did you kill that girl?" He asked in pain. "She never tried to harm you." He was almost crying.<br>"But she did harm something meaningful to me," I told him straight to his face.  
>"What was it?" He asked. One more slash of my sword and he would be dead.<br>"My chance of being the victor of the games." I whispered to him. Now I stepped back and thrust my sword through his chest leaving a fist-size hole. Not just one cannon sounded, but two. Then another one. After that all was silent. Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and Peeta were still alive along with me of course. The sky darkened and I was the one to start the fire tonight. We all drank water and ate dried fruit and meat while the anthem started. In the sky I saw Rue, Katniss, Thresh, and both from District Six. I thought about who was left. All that was left was my allies, the male from District Four, the female from District Five, Foxface, and the boy from District Ten. It really wasn't a lot. I thought about the capitol people interviewing my parents and my family._ I would see them again_, I thought. My family would be so proud to have a victor from the games.  
>It was easy to fall asleep at night, since I knew that I would be victor in the games. I woke up early and found Clove on guard. We stood by each other.<br>"I wish we could win the games together." I said.  
>"Like that will happen." She answered.<br>Just then we heard the announcer's voice in the sky.  
>"Now that we have two districts that want to win the games together," He bellowed, "I would like to announce that this year and this year only TWO tributes from the same district have the ability to be victors." and that was when the real fun started. I thought about the only couples left: Glimmer and Marvel. As I was thinking about that Glimmer, Marvel, and Peeta walked out. They heard the announcement too. Peeta had a knife in his hands and was about to attack me when we heard the voice again,<br>"Now we need everybody by the cornucopia," he said, "For the most final bloodbath. Good Lu-uck, fellow tributes." At that moment everyone was by the cornucopia. We were in a circle formation. Clove and I, Glimmer and Marvel, Foxface holding three berries that I could tell she was about to eat, the boy from District Four, the girl from District Five, the pair from District Six, and the boy from District Ten with the crippled leg. We all faced each other and Clove and I faced each other and we started to attack. But before we attacked Foxface shoved one berry into her mouth, swallowed, then slumped to the ground when the cannon sounded. For the next hour everyone was in combat. I started with Peeta. He had a knife, and I dodged his slashes and I got a slash at his shoulder, but he never got me. At last I swung my sword and slashed through his clothes and skin. He started bleeding to death. I walked away and started on the cripple boy from District Ten. He was surprisingly smart. He attempted to use his cane to fight me. The only thing that stopped him was not being able to move freely. I moved in closer, ducking to get away from his cane weapon. I swung my sword to try to slice his cane in half. It is harder than it sounds. He swung his arm so fast and hopped to move. At last I took a swing that chopped his hand off. No blood was circulating so no blood came out. For one moment his chest was in my field of stabbing. I didn't take any chances, so I thrust my sword all the way through his now limp body. When I took a look at who to fight next, all that was left was Clove and Glimmer with Marvel. Clove stepped close to me and we faced Glimmer and Marvel. Before us a hole appeared in the ground, next muttations made in District Six crawled through. They looked like giant wolves, but had human features. They lunged at us. Claws that were five inches long scraped the ground to come closer to us. Before I could blink two times one that looked like Katniss with stone gray eyes raked at my shoulder. Five slashes were produced in my pale skin. THAT WAS IT! I already killed that bitch and now she's back. I must have slashed at the wolf over ten times but it was still alive. Lastly I grabbed ahold of another sword on the ground, got a running start, and jumped high and nearly chopped its head off, and just like that it vanished in a puff of dust. Then, all the muttations were crawling back into the hole were they came from. Glimmer and Marvel were dead, mauled by the mutts. This only means one thing: CLOVE AND I HAD WON!  
>But there's always a catch with the capitol. Just then the voice of the capitol announcer came on again.<br>"You didn't think we would let two tributes win, would we?"  
>Clove and I didn't know what to do. Then I had an idea. I picked up the two berries that Foxface dropped. We had the berries just inches from our mouths.<br>"DON'T KILL YOURSELVES BECAUSE CLOVE AND CATO, YOU TWO ARE THE _VICTORS_ OF THE 74th HUNGER GAMES!"

**If more people review, then I will add more. Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing for this. Don't fear more chapters are on their way. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry it took so long I was busy on vacay! But I had time to think of ideas for this story!

Cato's POV (After Hunger Games, in District Two.)

As always when a victor was from District Two we all had a huge celebration throughout one whole month. Everyday I woke up inside the monstrous victor home. I loved walking down its long hallways and looking up at the high ceilings. The house itself had three floors whereas the one I lived in before only had one. My favorite room of all was the lounge on the third floor. It was the farthest down the hallway and it was all mine. Skylights allowed you to look out at the stars and it had a flatscreen television and leather couches. I now spend almost all my time in this one room. Every other day Clove meets up with me and we go out and eat lunch together on the lawn. It was a nice way to live. And on the other days I would spend my time in the gym running and boxing and fighting, so I could always stay strong.  
>Once I finished the games with Clove, a part inside of me changed. I became stronger and more self-dependent. I did not need to rely on anyone else. My family was excited to see me. They loved me more than ever. Now we always had more than enough food and more money than we ever needed. I wished we could have lived like this before, but I had to wait for the right time to enter the games. If I entered to soon I may have been too weak and if I waited too long then I might be too afraid and lose my fighting spirit.<br>The games were more harsh than expected. I thought it would all be easy, but never in my life had I been more afraid of dying. There were some points where I told myself I wouldn't live another day. If I had to do this again I don't think I would. I might and I might not. I don't want to risk losing the ones I loved and cared for. But then again whenever I killed, I felt victorious. Like I was better than being the capitol's playing piece. I showed them that I knew how to win the game of theirs. I wouldn't let myself die. Every time I got hurt I would pretend like I was better than ever and was so persistent that I got over tsohe pain. It was harsh, when it was over I was stronger than I ever was. Nothing could hurt me now. No one could kill me. I liked living like this, and now I didn't have to worry about whether to kill Clove or not. I had nothing to worry about. I was just an eighteen year old person who lived in District Two and got to live out my dreams. I looked at my watch. Exactly Twelve O' Clock. Clove would be here any minute. It was my turn to bring the food, so I packed some salami sandwiches, apples, and some pieces of dried meat, and then the doorbell rang. It was Clove. She was wearing a navy blue knee-length dress with a white sash and white shoes. Man, she looked good. We walked past into the backyard of her house and sat under a large shade tree. After the games, Clove changed. I've seen her before, but she was alway walking with someone. Now, she was more independent and she too, was stronger. In the games she managed to only get hurt once, and was a good hunter. It almost made me envious of her. I mean, I was a good hunter, but I got hurt far more times than she did. Clove was very clever, she could always stay safe and trick her victims.  
>During the picnics Clove and I talked about the games. We always shared our favorite parts or we talked about the times where we were face-to-face with death.<br>Sometimes I felt that in the games I was actually stupid. I could have done better. But we still won. At least we won together. When lunch was over I walked around the District to see what was going on lately. I haven't walked around since I went into the games. People who I have never known before waved at me and I waved back. Some people even came up and hugged me. I realized that I was an idol around here as well as Clove. Normally the people in District Two turned on each other when the games were down to the final four, but Clove and I stayed together until the end. We were unseperable. People all around here respected us, more than ever. Before, nobody would even talk to me. I didn't have any friends because everyone thought I was a bit strange. I always would be a loner in school. My face was always had a stern/determined look to it, but after the games I looked happy. Always excited to be doing whatever I happened to do.I was now living my dream life. I got the home I wanted, the respect I wanted and the again the life I dreamed of.  
>The sun was starting to set in the sky, so I started my walk home. When I got inside I cooked a steak and made a salad and walked up into the lounge. I turned on the TV and saw a clip from the Hunger Games that Clove and I were in. It showed the parts where Marvel and I killed Rue. Immeadiately when I saw that image all the memories returned the times when I stared into the empty faces of the tributes I just killed. I stopped eating. I thought of Marvel who was one of my friends in the games. He always helped me get better. I remembered looking into his face when he died. His eyes were glazed over and showed no expression. I dragged Glimmer over and had her lay next to him and hold hands. I then closed their eyes. It was the only time in my life I actually cried. Thinking if it were Clove and I. My nose started to drip. I wouldn't go weak now. When I looked at the screen next it showed me placing Glimmer next to Marvel. I saw my tears drop onto their faces, washing away the dirt.<br>Now I actually started crying silently. I told myself over and over that they were already dead and that there was nothing that I could do, but I kept thinking about how good they could have been together but now they were just. Dead. That's it. It's their end they are already dead. Twenty-two people died during those months, and I caused them to die. For once I realized why some victors like Haymitch turned to alcohol to solve their lives. They'd become so drunk, nothing would matter. They would have no pain. But I wasn't like that. I would always stay strong.

(A/N) It took me a long time to figure out what would happen in this chapter. I am sorry to say that this Fanfic is coming to an end soon. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Finally a new chapter! Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Series or any of its characters.

Cato's POV

I tried to forget all of the memories of the Games but they kept coming back, like some horrible nightmare on replay. Everyday when I went to go to sleep and I closed my eyes all I saw were the cold lifeless eyes of all my allies. It would haunt me. I would stop eating and sit on the leather couch, frozen. Then Clove came. She asked me what was wrong and why I wasn't eating. I was too embarassed to tell her what was happening. She would probably laugh and make fun of me. How could I ever tell her?

Clove's POV

I was shocked when I first saw Cato. He was definately not his old self. He looked like a skeleton, his eyes were sunken in and his hair was more unruly than it has ever been. His body was in a fetal position on the couch in his lounge. I was worried.  
>"Cato, what's going on?" I questioned,<br>-silence-  
>"You can tell me you know,"<br>-more silence-  
>"JUST TELL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!"<br>Cato then muttered something I could barely hear it sounded like 'all dead'. His eyes soon got very big and glassy. He stared at me and I looked at him with a worried look.  
>"Can you please repeat what you said please, Cato?" I said gently, "I didn't hear you at first."<br>"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" He screamed.  
>"What's all dead?" I asked,<br>"THE DAMNED TRIBUTES THAT I LIKED! Like Marvel, and Glimmer and, and, and, and,"  
>"It's okay Cato, I understand. I know how you feel."<br>"Blood, everywhere, staining everything, everywhere, pools of it, pools of blood, everywhere, just everywhere! CLOVE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" He screamed so loud my ears rang.  
>"Are you angry at someone," I asked,<br>"Yes." he muttered,  
>"Who might that be?" I was very suspicious about him at this point in time.<br>"M-m-myself." He whispered. His body seemed to be curled into an even tighter ball. I couldn't see his head since he hid it next to his eyes. His hair was sticking up in all directions.  
>"Cato have you ate anything in the past few days?" For some reason I think he was crying, since his whole body was trembling.<br>"I haven't" He replied.  
>"Let's have lunch outside, Okay?"<br>"Kay" He said.

Cato's POV

It was so hard to tell Clove. At least she didn't make fun of me. But then, she was right, I needed help. I slowly followed her out into the yard. She was in the kitchen making some sandwiches. It was October and the air was colder than expected. Leaves were falling off the trees. It seemed it was raining leaves, brown ones,  
>yellow ones, and red ones the color of blood...<p>

I could hardly bear to stay out here anymore. It reminded me too much of the games. The color red, the color of blood, the substance I stained almost everyone I even let myself shower in their blood. How could I do that. It was revolting. I was about to go back on the couch when Clove started to walk outside.  
>"Clove, you have to help me!" I told her.<br>"What's wrong now?" She inquired.  
>"Being outside reminds me of the games." I told her, "The color red, blood, everywhere, pools of it."<br>"Cato, it's okay, those are just maple leaves."  
>"But they're red, Clove."<br>"You'll be fine."

The truth was I didn't think I would be okay, because all I could think of was the color red-blood, blood everywhere, staining everything. All I saw was, pools of blood.

**(A/N) This chapter makes me feel kinda bad for Cato, but hey, who could blame him? Blood everywhere, poor Cato. Hope you enjoyed. By the way, school is coming up so I can probably get one or two chapters a week with all the homework.**


	10. A Note Of Rebellion

**(A/N) This chapter is mainly about Clove since so many people were asking for it, and now I will give it to you! ENJOY CUZ I WORKED HARD!**

Clove's POV

I had to admit that I felt bad for Cato, because after the games I felt the same way. Every night I would dream about the Cornucopia and the way that blood was everywhere. It was fun to feel victorious and live through all the hell we both experienced. While I was in the games killing felt right, like it was what I was supposed to do. But then when I returned to District Two, it felt all bad, what happened to everyone else, stained with blood. The only thing I could do was ignore it,  
>and that's exactly what I did. Going on the picnics for Cato was a distraction for all the memories of the games. At first being outside triggered all the memories, but once I realized nobody was going to hurt me, things got better. I always thougt that if I won the games that I would never have any trouble with what happens in the arena, but I guess it never leaves you.<p>

Now that it was almost November, it meant that another tour was coming up in a couple of weeks. I decided to walk outside in my yard. Now all the leaves have long since left their spots on the trees. They crunched under my gray leather shoes. I looked up at the pale orange sky, the clouds looked pink against it. My favorite tree was nearby. I was an immense oak tree that towered above my mansion. In the fall its leaves turned a beautiful burnt orange hue. I grabbed onto the nearest limb and pulled myself up. My arms and feet worked together until I was over ten feet above the ground sitting on a branch, with my back resting on the treetrunk and my legs on either side of the branch. Sitting up here made me feel relaxed. I allowed myself to think about the games for a little bit. When I thought about my favorite couple,  
>Marvel and Glimmer laying next to each other, their pale hair stained with red, tears escaped my eyes. <em>It's okay,<em> I thought, they are already dead. Everything is fine.  
>I started to feel a little better. But then a new thought came into my mind. The faces of those who had died in the night sky, radiating brighter than anything else.<br>Those empty faces that showed no emotion. I remembered the ones I killed and how the eyes looked glazed over gazing at some unknown image far off, too far off. I started to think if this thought would ever go away. The eyes were the things I hated the most, they were the symbol of life, and now all I could think about was the empty glazed over far off eyes. Pairs of them, everywhere I looked, there were eyes, and I mean everywhere. In the sky, on the leaves on the ground. Then the eyes advanced to faces of the people who I knew that had died, whether I killed them or not. I closed my own eyes and attempted to clear my mind. The problem was nothing would leave, not the eyes or the faces. At last I did something I haven't done in a long time.

I screamed. I screamed over and over until my throat hurt. Then I started crying and yelling things like _'why won't they leave!'_ or _'I just want them to be gone!'_. I did that until I had no energy left. All I could do now was tell myself that they were already dead and there was nothing I could do. I layed back against the tree. I'd stopped crying by now. After awhile I fell asleep.

That night I had no dreams. Just emptiness. When I woke up it was just starting to get light out. Only a few stars were left in the sky. I groggily climbed down from the tree and walked in the house. My room was on the middle, or second floor out of the three. My room was colored in various shades of blue, giving it a sophisticated look. Blue was my favorite of all the colors. Slowly I changed into a black camisole and gray sweats and climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes and laid on my back. I imagined what Panem would be like without the games. How it would have changed the lives of so many people. If we had no games twenty-two families wouldn't be shrouded in sadness. How nice could it be if we did not have to pay for the actions of our ancestors. I thought that if our ancestors hadn't rebelled against the capitol. The whole world would be a better place.

That was the first night I ever thought of rebellion.

When I woke up my analog clock read 10:00 am. It was the first night that I actually got enough sleep. Usually I would wake up and stay awake. I put on my most favorite dress, the one that was navy blue and went just past my knees. I wore a gray belt with this dress. When I walked downstairs I opened the fridge and made myself a breakfast of an assortment of fruit and yogurt. I walked outside again and walked around town. It made me feel better to see all these people, living people, going to their jobs. I finally realized how alive this world was. It was alive and dead at the same time. How could one thing be half alive and half dead? That was the part that made no sense to me. At least most of the things I saw were alive, I thought to myself.

When I was about to walk into a nearby shops I ran into someone,  
>"Cato!" I yelled at him, even though it probably was me who bumped into him. "You actually got out of that prison of a house, huh."<br>"Yeah," he answered, while he looked down at his feet sheepishly. "I realized that if I just sit their my sadness will just build up."  
>"Yep." I replied, "Hey Cato,"<br>"What"  
>"Have you ever thought of <em>rebelling<em> against the capitol?" I whispered into his ear ever so quietly.

**(A/N) Well, well, that was really hard for me to write! Now you'll have to see what will become of Cato and Clove in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Okay, so, when I said this story was almost over, I was joking k? I just wanted to see if you peoplez actually read these

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or any of its characters.

Cato's POV

Lately I've either had dreams from the games or no dreams at all. Whenever I spilled water it seemed to flash red before me. It was better than before. When I thought of the games lately, I thought about the good parts such as going hunting staying up and guarding and of course winning. Clove and I still had daily picnics together. Sometimes we walked around town together.

I still was keeping my thoughts on rebellion. Was it really the right thing to do? Rebel? I couldn't decide. My thoughts turned to the other tributes from the other districts, turning to alchohol or morphling just to ease the pain. Before I always told myself it was no big deal, but now I know how hard it is to get rid of all the memories.

I was outside right now, sitting on a bluff of one of the distant cliffs in District Two. If you sat up here at night you could just barely see the lights from the capitol. The sun was starting to disappear from the sky. The capitol was brightly lit from what I could see. Now in my stomach, I felt hate towards the capitol. It was the place that inflicted all the memories. That place scarred me for almost my life. I now thought about some of the victors who commited suicide after the games.  
>At least I didn't go that far. I reached for a pebble with my right hand.<p>

"Can you take this?" I shouted to the capitol and chucked the rock in their direction. When I was about to head back to my house I heard footsteps.

"Clove!" I was shocked, "How'd you find me?"

"Let's see. I know you just love to look at your enemies, so I knew you'd be looking at the capitol." This girl never failed to surprise me.

"Just so you know, Clove, I'm actually thinking about rebelling with you." I whispered in case people were listening.

"Oh, Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean I really am thinking about it."

"Hhhhmmm." While she said this she pressed her lips together. "Well Cato, we'll talk tomorrow at the same time and the same time."

When I reached home I got a glass of water then brushed my teeth and went to sleep. It was the first night I had a different dream. This time I dreamed of rebelling against the capitol. If the districts won the rebellion we would be free of the games, but if we lost than we would be punished worse than we ever had. But the rebellion would be just one of the games I won. I wouldn't win it myself, but with the power of people. The sparkling capitol would lose its glow. Personally, I'd like to see that.

Clove's POV

I never would have thought that Cato would actually agree to rebelling against the capitol. In my mind I thought he would totally back out on me. But now I was the one who had to make a plan now. All of the rebellion was up to me. First I had to make a plan in secret with Cato. If you thought about it closely, the rebellion was like a game of chess. You have to plan ahead and go inside your opponent's mind. Also, you could lose all your allies but if you made the right moves you could still win you just couldn't let your leader or leaders fall.

That night I started to make plans on how this whole rebellion would play out. I started to get tired therefore, I went to sleep. In my mind I thought about winning the rebellion and the moves it would take to do so. The whole master plan was now engraved in my brain. I knew what to do now. My plan was unfallable. I would not fail.

(A/N) Well, well, how'd you like it? I'm getting used to using more than one character into my fics, so, I hope you liked it! 


	12. Clove and Cato's Plan

(A/N) I decided to update since I have nothing better to do at this point. Well, hope you enjoy!

Clove's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling excited to tell Cato what my plan was. I got a glass of grape juice and started to make eggs and bacon for breakfast. I headed outside after breakfast and walked around my yard and climbed up to the top of my favorite tree. I stayed up there for three hours writing my plan down in my black velvet covered notebook. I scribbled furiously and didn't stop until I felt the tree start to shake underneath me. Slowly, I looked at my feet and saw Cato failing to climb to the top of the tree. I raised my eyebrows.

"Cato, you really thought you could get to the top of this tree, the thing can barely hold me up."

"Well..." was all he said in reply.

We both climbed down and started to walk towards the bluff where Cato was a few nights back. Nobody was nearby when we got there. I loved how we could overlook the capitol. It was funny how nobody knew what we were doing yet. I liked it like this. For some reason Cato was really energetic and jittery. He kept moving around and pacing around the length of the bluff. I've never seen him like this before. After ten minutes of thinking it got kind of annoying.

"CATO STOP MOVING!" I yelled at him. He obviously didn't hear me.

"CATO! I SAID TO STOP MOVING AROUND! JUST CALM DOWN A BIT!" At last he heard me. About time, I thought.

"Sorry," He said.

Cato sat down and crossed his legs. I sat across from him. I handed him my notebook and opened it to the pages where I wrote down my plan.

"I wrote down my plan in here," I told him. "First we are going to start with spreading the news to some of these trusted people. The thing is we have to be careful who we tell, because someone could easily tell the capitol. I thought we would start with a few of my friends. I'm not sure about your friends yet."

"Okay." He told me, "Sounds good."

"After we do that, then we will start to see what those people are good at and see how we could use them in the rebellion. This part may take a while since we will have to train a few people. We will continue to spread the word until everyone agrees. Next we will have an army of people ready to fight against the capitol. As we know we have to be ready for whatever the capitol throws against us. They may even throw us back in the arena again." We both shuddered at the thought of the arena.

"Clove, you have to remember that the people already tried to rebel against the capitol and we all know what happened to them. The same thing could happen to us, you know." Cato told me with worried eyes that seemed to pierce right through me.

"That is another thing we have to be careful of. In this plan a lot of things are going to be hard and confusing, but if you're careful enough, everything will go as planned. The whole rebellion is like a game of chess. We go first."

Cato's POV

I was shocked that Clove had made this whole plan by herself. It would take me at least one month to come up with a plan not nearly as good as hers. She was always the smart one. All I was good at was fighting. Which I was excited to do. Everyday I couldn't wait to fight the capitol. Maybe some capitol citizens shoud go into the games. That way they could see what they are doing to other people. I'd like to see them die covered in their own blood within the horrors of the arena. I want them to be afraid of what they did to the districts, to stand no chance. To see what it's like. To face the aftermath the arena gives you. I'd love to walk straight up to the person in charge, President Snow and kill him slowly, and painfully, staining him with his own blood, and soaking his precious white roses in the liquid, turning them red, purple even. I'd let him die with his eyes open, let him beg for life, life that would never come. It would be the fate that so many tributes have faced. I remember one from District Eight who grabbed on my jacket and begged for me to let him live, only three long seconds passed until I stabbed him without any second thought.  
>I would do the same to Snow, I thought. He would just be another playing piece in our new game. His kindom would fall. Even if it was just him left in the end,<br>I would kill him, even if he apologized for all he sent the people of the Districts through, there would be NO way I would believe him. Like I said before, I'd have him die covered in his own blood with stained roses outlining his wretched body.

(A/N) Well, that was a long chapter. I'm sorry for those people who like when I write from Cato's POV, but this is more of a Clove-chapter. School starts in FOUR days,  
>so homework may be making me lag, but on the weekends I'll update when I can, but I have hunting season coming up, I go bow AND gun hunting. This is my second year of hunting if your wondering. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Okay, I am so sorry it took so long to update, but I still have another chapter! (This certain chapter switches a LOT between POVs) Constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I stood outside my house in the chilled fall air. My eyes followed a maple leaf making its way to the ground. Inside, my stomach nervously churned while I thought about the plan of rebelling against the Capital. Secretly, I wanted to do this alone, since it _was_ my idea. But, I felt kind of bad for Cato, after seeing him in his emotionally disturbed state of mind, after he got home from the games. He was doing better than he was before, you could see him gaining his strength that he had lost. I wasn't going to let it show, but I was still afraid of possibly going back to the games. I couldn't face this rebellion alone, I never could.

I started to walk around town and see how things were going. Sunglasses covered my eyes, hopefully nobody would recognize me. The District didn't seem as busy as it normally is. People sat on the benches, some waved as I walked by. But nobody seemed to be in their post-lunch hour rush. A man with very large muscles strode past me, I looked into his eyes, which were as sharp as a brand new dagger. Glancing at him made me shiver.

_Something is wrong here_, I thought to myself, _people aren't like this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

Gray clouds enveloped the sky outside my bedroom window. The District seemed to have a different emotion to itself today. As if it knew what Clove and I were planning. Lately, I couldn't keep food down while thinking about rebelling. When my parents came to visit, I had to act like I was normal. If I told them what I was up to, they would kill me without a second thought. I kept telling myself that I had to be strong, I couldn't let my guard down as well as Clove's.

Clove. I loved her. If we rebelled against the Capital, I would die for her, die so that she could carry out her grand plan. I inhaled deeply, and set off to find the love of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I was still in awe at how strange the District was today. A single thought stirred in the back of my head, _did they know what I was up to?_

The more I looked around, the more scared I got. What would happen if every single person around me knew what I was planning? I felt like I was going to throw up. My body lurched forward and I started to run, run to the only place where I could see the cause of all the pain, all my fears, the only place where I could see the Capital.

The large span of grass was getting closer to me, I knew that the rock was only a little ways away. I don't know why I kept running, no one was chasing me, I just kept running. The tall gray rock was starting to come to my vision. It was just behind those trees up ahead. My feet had started to hurt. I was almost there...

"CLOVE!" A male voice called out to me, I kept running. "CLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEE!" I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

A blur of colors interrupted my vision of the gray rock formation. It was Cato, running beside me. He knew where we had to go. At this point we reached the top of the rock. The Capital spanned below us, blinking lights and all. While we sat he put his arm around me.

He whispered something barely audible in my ear, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

The words tasted sweet on my tongue. When I said them to her, I meant it. I couldn't help wondering if she felt the same way. Sitting on this rock, where she first told me her plan, everything felt so romantic. The wind picked up around us, taking the leaves with it. I hugged Clove closer to me, to make sure she wasn't cold.  
>I honestly loved her. A smile creeped onto her face. She leaned closer to me.<p>

"I love you too, Cato."

My body filled with warmth. Nobody I knew in my life had ever told me that they loved me. I could've died in the games, and no one would shed a tear when my body came back in the wooden box. I felt important. I felt like I had the ability to do what I needed to do, to show how I felt about life.

To rebel.


End file.
